


【露中】广寒记

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: 老王开了一家大排档，做了食客的心灵奶妈，同时收获了爱情。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【露中】广寒记

《广寒记》  
  
By:夏实实呀（@tokonastumori）  
Attention:普设/美食番/联五除露中外全是友情向！  
Summmary:上次在微博发过的一个梗，即老王开大排档，做了附近外籍务工人员的心灵奶妈的故事。  
  
王耀开了一家大排档，正好挨着“地球村”，而他恰好属兔，所以他给自家店取名为“广寒宫”。  
  
王耀想，正如月亮小小的，总围绕着地球转，挨着地球村的这家店也是窄窄的一爿，叫广寒宫也没什么不好的，比“王记茶档”风雅多了。现在不是建设文化城市吗？这不正合适！  
  
不过他还是不敢那么狂妄——那么小的店面，开业之初也许还很洁净，过段时间沾上油烟污渍，员工又只有他一人，排场这样小，还能算“宫”么？于是还是稍作改动，给他的店钉上印着“广寒记”和他手机号的塑料布制招牌。  
  
“地球村”其实不是真实的地名，而是人们口口相传、约定俗成的一个花名，属于水塔路某巷里的一个居民区。只消到巷口附近走走，就很容易搞懂这个高格局的花名是怎么来的。巷口南北方向都是商业街，排列着小超市、杂货店和杂七杂八的小吃店，马路对岸为巷口的东边，平时白天跑着呼啸而过的大小车，晚上只有一两辆自行车慢悠悠地路经，偶尔还会躺上几个不省人事的醉汉，走过五条街不到三十分钟的路程，就能到写字楼林立的黑江新城去。黑江新城是好几年前上头批准兴建的，特意准备的优惠果然如愿吸引了几家外资企业。外企聘请的职工大多都是年轻人——毕竟成了家的中年人都有所顾及，即便上司承诺有望晋升，哪会那么容易愿意为这稀薄的曙光，就这样搬了家，离乡远远的？  
  
走进巷口，抬头不需多费劲就能留意那道拱门。砖砌以后糊上泥，涂成米白色的拱门，还顶戴着三层墨绿色的砖瓦做它波浪起伏的檐。数十年的风雨频频刷洗，使拱门早已衰老，不复当年风采。现在，积满了尘灰，白不似白，绿不似绿，只有檐下正方朱红色的大字仍然沉淀着，默默守候着老巷。王耀念中学时，每日骑车路过，总下意识地念了这巷的名字：球菊巷。  
  
听说以前这巷还是正儿八经的巷，挨挨挤挤地拥着几座矮矮的老房子，其中一间住了一位老先生，最爱种球菊。广东气候温暖，他一年里种了好几期的花，所以巷中四季都能瞧见胖乎乎、圆溜溜的球菊簇拥着彼此，喜气洋洋地盛开了一大片，花上的露珠沐浴在阳光下，将他小小的露台点缀得闪闪发光。  
  
后来，老先生过世了，巷中不再盛开新的球菊。但球菊巷的名字保留下来了。即便巷里的老房子一座座搬空、一座座翻新或重建，供来自不同地域的租客居住，球菊巷三个字仍然刻在拱门上。风雨侵蚀不去，岁月也无暇将其更改。但到了如今，浅瞳浅发的外籍务工人员渐渐住满了这条巷，人们路经才恍然大悟，这个老得不成样子的巷子怎么突然变得这么国际化了！原来喊它球菊巷，怕是土气了些，哪能配得上现在变得极洋气、飘扬着老外晾晒的加大号名牌衣物的它？球菊巷、球巷……于是人们渐渐在朦朦胧胧的外语音中给它取了适宜的花名——地球村。  
  
名副其实的地球村啊，像一处港口，肤色不同的各国侨民正是停靠的大小船舶。最靠巷子后门的四、五、六号楼住满了非裔，他们总爱以浓墨重彩修饰黝黑的肤色。如果说他们就像黑夜一样涂抹了满身的暮色，那么五彩缤纷的衣物就是夜中的霓虹灯，将他们映衬得精神焕发，像这座城市一样活力十足。非裔们最喜从后门进出，因为那边挨着批发市场，方便他们从事贸易工作。起的最早、回得最晚的正是一号楼的住户。虽然他们远离贫穷的母国，但总记挂着她，不忘以自己的工作替她分忧，为同胞争取出口贸易的最大实惠。  
  
王耀仅招待过这些非裔几次。他们的口味好像比较保守，又或者是精打细算，不愿总下馆子。非裔人多，自然也容易衍生出自己的饮食业，照顾同胞。王耀基本赚不了他们的钱，这使他深感遗憾。不过也没关系，他有别的客源呢。  
  
与那三栋楼被一家进口小超市、一间宽大的衣布仓库隔开得远远的是一号楼，距离巷口也就几步，到广寒宫也就再加十步那么容易。这栋楼是地球村条件最好的一座建筑了！它两年前漆了朱红的油，看起来要比其他几栋灰白色的楼墙要更时新、更喜庆。它表里如一，设施也要比其他几栋要完善耐用，配有独立卫浴和简易的厨房——对他们的高个子而言，确实太窄，太难使用了。因此他们一般在公司的食堂或住处以外的摊铺解决三餐。一号楼的住客也是地球村最喜庆、时髦的一批。他们都是白人，工资在司内不算高，但在这片街区算得上阔绰，无论上班下班，他们的生活愉快又舒适，脸上总倒挂着一弯弦月，盛满了牙龈。其实按企业的承诺，他们不应屈居在此。但公寓在安排上出了一些问题，公司两方争执不下，只好先安抚员工，让他们先蜗居在地球村，一来省了钱，二来离司近，通勤方便。白肤住客们烧红了脖子和脸——借口！借口！这下子连通勤补贴都省了，剥削啊！然而也无可奈何，只能等着公司和公寓最终谈妥。但渐渐的，他们爱上这片巴掌大的社区了。就连巷中一株在重建中幸存的桂树，他们每日都要去打招呼，诉说自己的喜爱。热爱生活的人，去哪儿都能怡然自乐。  
  
“我真怀疑你们就是故意的，”王耀看没什么客人了，就会应熟客的邀约坐下一起小酌。他有一次跟他的食客们开玩笑，“怎么刚好就只是住着你们，都是白人？这是种族隔离吧！”食客们的笑声好像群蜂群蝶，上下翩飞，起起落落。只有饮得酩酊大醉的美国小伙阿尔弗雷德·琼斯不忘坚持他祖国的政治正确，推搡着朋友们夺他杯子的手之际，支离破碎的汉字逐个向王耀扫射来：“王，你犯了一个很大的错误！嗝、嗝，可恶的是房屋，可恶的是楼墙，我们和他们的心从来没有和，嗝、彼此、嗯——分开！更别说什么肤色这种无聊的东西能够挑拨离间，使我们心生芥蒂——”终于他往后倒下，不再忙着演讲，倒是王耀的桌椅被他吐得七荤八素，一片狼藉。王耀无奈发着好心将琼斯扶起来，交给他的邻居，提早打扫档口收了摊。  
  
广寒记只有在晚上才做大排档，白天是一爿早饭摊。为了不浪费铺租，王耀给自己安排了两班：早班和夜班，早班自五点始经营早饭的买卖，夜班从六点起经营他的大排档，其余的时间都供他到凌晨的市集进货、在店里洗菜或在被窝里补眠。早饭或是糯米鸡、肉包子，或是一小碗加了海鲜酱的猪肠粉，总是恰到好处的温热，柔柔地舒展着躯体，将食客的肠胃和心窝照料得暖洋洋的。如果说王耀做的早饭就像文静温柔的母亲，无微不至地哺育着她饥饿的小孩，那么王耀晚间大排档做的宵夜，粗犷得多，正像放工归来的父亲，吵吵嚷嚷地倚在简陋的桌椅上，泛着酒气，喃喃抱怨着不如意之余，又就着小菜舒缓了心结，轻而易举地入了梦乡。王耀每回都不得不苦笑着逐桌扶起痛快醉倒的食客，无奈地收拾和清洗七歪八倒的碗筷。他的宵夜好像一阵疾风骤雨，将这些老外的忧郁和不快肢解、洗净，随着一口口酒吃干抹净，欻地消失得无影无踪——他很为此自豪，这也正圆了他开店的初衷。  
  
王耀看时间差不多了，打着哈欠洗了脸，将铁质卷帘门拉上去，啪地打开一张张折叠桌椅，恰好凑成四组一桌四椅，排成一列放到店门外不碍人走路的空地上，便算开店营业了。他常常在清晨进晚上的货，下午进早饭的货，这与他日夜颠倒的作息相映成趣。进什么货，就往黑板上写什么菜。铺位狭窄，只放得进他的灶头、厨具、冰箱及食材，看刚好空出那么两排地砖，就勉强安了一张长桌，不开店的时候往上一翻锁在墙上，桌下的塑料椅叠成一座高耸的山，隆起在放满啤酒和饮料的冰箱旁，前面躺着一个个水箱，里面养着清晨买的鱼虾贝。瓜菜一般隔两步远，正对着卷帘门。写今日菜单的黑板就悬在水箱顶空一侧墙上。王耀扫视他的食材，拿起需要的量，开始炒几个菜——他知道谁要吃什么，又会在什么时间来吃。跟这些食客磨合不到两个月，他已经知道怎么取悦他们的胃了。  
  
王耀将几个咸鸭蛋流黄的心捣碎，粘满蛋液包裹的茄子条，夹到油里炸得香喷喷的，盛在油纸上沥尽。看鸭蛋碎还有盈余，便洒到锅中切成片的云南小瓜上。鸭蛋碎混在芡汁里，勾到翠黄相接的瓜片上。铁锅洗过味了，他将泡醉的濑尿虾就椒盐炒得红彤彤的，把弓着背的它们一只只排在裹着塑料袋的不锈钢椭圆碟子上。此地夏天气温高，菜是不怕凉掉的。罩上网篮子，隔去蚊蝇，热气团团围绕，好像母亲怀中安睡的婴儿一样，暖融融的。这是给弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦准备的下酒小菜。弗朗西斯初来时还不敢下手剥壳，但被香味馋得涎水直流，导致指心被虾壳割破几个汨汨流血的小孔来。伤口被酱汁和茶水轮番施虐，热辣辣地刺痛着。他让王耀管他叫弗朗吉，一手提着酒瓶子，一手勾着王耀的肩，开怀大笑，“我之前还以为你们这种吃法不卫生，肯定惹出一身病！现在才知道，不吃才会得病！——馋病！”  
  
弗朗吉在王耀的熟客里，年纪算是比较大的，他快三十岁了，长相也好，瘦高个儿，西裤下的腿长而细，隔壁桌如果有本地媳妇姑娘落座，必频频地回头望他。可惜他不是以前那样的人，不然说不定带一个女人回去共度良宵呢。从前百花丛中过，片叶不沾身——他风流快活，只管跟女郎们行云布雨，不思量经营长久的爱情。他觉得那样很不潇洒，没有意思。年轻少年郎，怎么能就这么死心眼地挂在一棵树上了？天涯何处无芳草！可当他这么嚷嚷着过他玫瑰色的生活时，一个叫简的姑娘出现了。简被他望得带腮连耳的红了尚存婴儿肥的脸，从此跟他说话都是低垂着头，期期艾艾地盯着他的皮鞋。弗朗吉被她的单纯感动了，不由自主动了心。当他的朋友祝贺他这只无脚的小鸟终于决心筑巢迎娶配偶，他也感到心满意足时，简被突来的车祸夺走了年轻的生命和未来的幸福。弗朗吉灰了心，将自己放逐到异乡来了。他常常在酒后念她的芳名，简呀，简。他说的是法语，呜哩噜苏的，王耀听不懂，但看弗朗吉淡金色的眉蹙了又舒，微微笑着，清楚他在重温甜蜜的旧梦，不忍将他喊醒，总是把他作为最后一个要逐的客。  
  
弗朗吉来了，王耀对他一笑，把两个菜和啤酒放在他常坐的那桌上。弗朗吉今天不是一个人来的，他带了同事亚瑟·柯克兰来。王耀忽觉额上凸起几根青筋，脑袋隐隐地变沉——因为他知道今天他俩要闹得很疯。王耀问亚瑟吃不吃茄子，对方点点头。将那盘小菜放到桌前，王耀一瞥，又把亚瑟粗壮的两眉打量一番。他常常感到费解——看亚瑟总得苦心孤诣地把刘海梳得齐整，遮盖过高的发际线，王耀都忍不住去摸自己的鬓角了。为什么英国人的毛发有这样独特的习性，该长的地方不长，非要扎堆长在不该长得太过浓密的地方？亚瑟的两眉这样浓密，便产生了不该有的重量，沉沉地压在双眼之上，这导致亚瑟看上去总是一副很严肃的神情，谁也不敢跟他开玩笑。唯独弗朗吉愿开这个头，才渐渐使他多了要好的朋友。  
  
亚瑟可谓表里如一，长相可知其一丝不苟的个性——他常直挺着眉，耳目也斯文，不大注意无关紧要的人，不爱跟陌生人打交道。平时上工，除非项目上有对接的需要，一般不太参与同事们闲时的交谈。他爱洁成癖，原本是不愿跟同事们一块住到这栋楼来的。他原本就有一些清高，不喜同人交往甚密，而且嫌弃地球村一出巷口就是商业街，巷后又是挤满非裔热情的吆喝声的衣布批发市场，每天要呼吸马路上车跑出来的尘土，又要浸泡在喧嚣的市声里度日。他当时先是住在宾馆，吩咐清洁工一天换三次被套和床单，照顾他的过敏性鼻炎；期间跑了几趟中介，物色适宜的小单位租住。租金高昂也无所谓，最重要还是安静且远离人群！他太挑剔，整一个月都相不中好住处，仍然住在宾馆里。顶着黑压压的脸色坐在工位上，将部门内的气氛绷得像套马的绳索一样紧。弗朗吉看他这样焦灼，就软磨硬泡地邀他赴约，“哥哥做东！真的，不来会后悔！”亚瑟心想这法国佬能被什么迷得说出这样的话来，而且他不去更不会后悔啊，就像酗酒的人如果从来不沾一滴酒，他根本就不会有酗酒的可能；一旦酒鬼被宣布他将和最爱的酒精分隔，他才会愤而反抗，不能饮酒他便一味地悔恨：怎么就被人抓了酗酒的把柄呢！就不该这么贪心地把一生的酒喝尽……  
  
然而亚瑟·柯克兰还是鬼使神差地跟着来了。来了第一次，便有了第二次，接着就是第三次，一次又一次，他渐渐成为了座上的熟客之一。他发现自己再也不抗拒人群和谈笑了。亚瑟也学弗朗吉，渐渐通晓了吃濑尿虾的窍门。但亚瑟最喜欢的一道菜，还是王耀做的炒牛河。也是这道初尝来觉得油腻、再尝便爱不释嘴的炒牛河，像一只指节纤细轻柔的手，灵活捻挑，松开了他所有绷紧的防线，让他渐渐适应了这个陌生的国家、这座陌生的城市，甚至爱上这片社区。他原来避之不及的油烟味和市声，成为了他安眠的夜曲。  
  
炒牛河只是简称，指配以炒牛肉片的炒河粉，一般伴有豆芽菜、韭黄和葱。河粉是一种切得宽如食指头的米粉。亚瑟曾在香港听说过这道广东小吃，但他从不愿尝试。他觉得油乎乎的，腻得慌。但他第一次到广寒记，王耀正给座上的几个中年男人炒着一客粉。王耀将腌制好的牛肉片泼到铁镬里，激得热油唱响哗啦一片，即刻又把浇熟的肉片捞起来滤油，不慌不忙地佐上生抽、老抽，将河粉、豆芽菜和少量的韭黄铲成好看的茶褐色，再把牛肉片洒上去，一掂、二掂，利索地稍稍抛翻了河粉和配料，使它们在这样激烈的翻转跳跃运动中紧紧相拥着彼此，真正融为一体……嗅得牛肉片的香味，便忍不住吞了唾液。弗朗吉听他呼吸的声音发生了微妙的变化，便知他动摇了。弗朗吉暗喜着要了一份炒牛河，并教同事使筷子。王耀虽然精明，但也不吝惜放肉。他给的牛肉片还是足量的。亚瑟头回吃，便丢掉了他的绅士架子，吃得满嘴的油。他还很喜欢吃河粉夹杂的豆芽菜，说河粉本身是咸味的，但豆芽菜留存一丝丝清甜，使人吃来爽快，不觉腻味。王耀便从善如流地放多半抔豆芽菜。每回亚瑟坐到桌前，他必雷打不动地吃炒牛河。后来他来得越来越频，也开始尝试其他菜了。听弗朗吉说，他搬到他们楼上空出的套间了。亚瑟现在还养成了新的习惯——每周只吃一次炒牛河。“我怕我把它吃厌了，但万一以后要搬走了，我上哪儿吃啊！”他说，他要让这道菜在回忆中保留它最清纯、最美味的印象。弗朗吉和王耀忍不住捧腹大笑，打翻了一杯茶，石砖缝隙间流出一条窄小的河道，闪烁着熠熠波光。  
食客渐渐多了，坐满了四张折叠桌。王耀忙得汗流浃背，都顾不及招待。然而他的熟客都是好心人，自己把单子写好夹在桌上，又迈几步来取走他做好的菜盘，只消他吆喝一声就好了。他今晚炒过青口贝、花脚蟹、濑尿虾、茄瓜、猪牛肉片、通心菜、苦瓜、菠菜——他记不得全部，但余光瞥不见绿浓浓、红彤彤和灰蒙蒙的影子了，只能瞧见放菜的黄篮子里空了一大片，放鱼虾贝的白箱子里只盈一半水，灯光照着水面，波光也安安分分地钉在天花板上固定的位置，可以确定是没有什么生物还在里面游动了。得空将眼睛往门外转去，才发现只剩一桌客人了。王耀赶紧操着抹布和垃圾袋去收拾剩饭残羹，将脏污的碗筷堆叠到水桶里，等打烊后统一刷洗。弗朗吉和亚瑟还搁桌前干杯呢，两个醉汉挥动着渐渐酥软的胳臂，邀王耀一同饮酒谈天。王耀摇摇头，匆匆一指灶台：“我还有活儿没干完呢。”  
  
弗朗吉会意，将眉毛扬得好高，彩虹似的几层抬头纹拱在脑门上：“哦——”亚瑟也难得坏笑。他们要等的阿尔弗雷德下班了，一屁股坐到他们那桌去，将画满格子的两袖抻上去，喊王耀给他拿冰啤酒，却发现无人应和他的需求，感到更难过了，一手夺去弗朗吉手里那杯，咕噜咕噜吞下去。弗朗吉用目光剐了好友一刀，“你这家伙，真是什么时候都这么任性！”“我怎么任性了！顾客是上帝！又不是不会付账——”正将米粒和蛋液翻炒着的王耀闻言，探头去骂了一句：“有空嚷嚷，什么时候把赊的账都清了！”阿尔弗雷德这才惭愧地垂下了头，“不好意思，我又不记得啦。”店门前又掀起一阵欢声笑语。  
  
阿尔弗雷德来了，那个人也该快了。王耀感觉自己两颊像被炉火烤得滚烫，赶紧将炒好的饭盛到便当盒盖好。王耀盯着盒盖上长着两只小巧耳朵的小熊紧抿的嘴、漆黑的鼻尖和葡萄似滚圆的眼珠子，不禁也露出一丝柔和的神色。弗朗吉努了努嘴，阿尔便微不可闻地瞄了瞄，也撮口展示自己的顿悟和戏谑。他们都知道王耀是在给伊万·布拉金斯基准备夜宵，便用眼睛互相交换着玩笑，哼哼哧哧地打着趣。王耀将三张桌椅都清洁了一遍，算算时间也没什么客人了，便收起两组。看弗朗吉们都盯着自己笑，好心问道：“还想吃什么吗？”  
  
“我们想吃——”阿尔弗雷德抬起下巴，示意灶边的饭盒，“那一碗味道应该很不错。”  
  
王耀果然厉声拒绝，答得飞快，“不可以！”然后他顶着又红又烫的脸颊，转身坐到折叠椅上，才不管他们背对着自己又开始起什么哄。王耀佝偻着脊骨，将鼻子凑到手机屏前，辨认着形色相同的方块，正费劲找着，却忽然被取走了手机，他还没尝试扬手去夺，刚跳到地上便被搂到怀里，唇上一热，熟悉的软糯语音便落在耳畔，“怎么又不戴眼镜呀。”——弗朗吉和阿尔齐声啧啧，王耀虽然感到难为情，但还是勾起了嘴角，“忘记了。你先还我，快通关了！”“没门。”伊万·布拉金斯基撇撇嘴，直接将游戏程序退出了，手机则滑落到他随身背的双肩包暗格去，王耀只好认输。伊万来了，弗朗吉也识趣地扫码付过账，拉着阿尔和亚瑟回家了。阿尔和亚瑟离开之前，体贴地将虾壳鸡骨头和其他杂七杂八的垃圾都扫成一堆，方便王耀清理。伊万看没什么需要帮忙的，便坐在一边把王耀留给他的蛋炒饭吃光，一边等王耀收拾妥当。两人将卷帘门落下锁好，便急不可耐地接起吻来。两舌相缠，将彼此饭后残余的气味交换沟通。一吻毕，伊万将王耀的嘴角舔得湿漉漉的，推理道：“今天没跟着他们一块吃？”  
  
“哪有空啊。”王耀翻了白眼，“还好他们今天没有人喝吐了，不然我真是忙得停不下来。”  
  
伊万将饭盒丢到王耀装菜的篮筐，替他提着，招呼他快走。王耀点了头，又暗自欣赏他的背影，感到心里暖洋洋的。他去抓篮筐的另外一端，在行人罕见的午夜街上，跟伊万隔着空空的篮子，牵着彼此的手。空饭盒便在摇晃的篮筐里时而滑到这边，时而滑到那边，发出清脆的撞击声。这篮筐到了附近某栋楼的二层，便笨重地砸到地上。紧接着是流水在沐浴间的莲蓬头下淙淙鸣唱。衣物被鲁莽轻率地剥开，皮带也咔咔作响，被扔到衣物覆盖的沙发上，噤了声。低吼沉沉地喷在瓷壁上，如山谷幽风悠悠回荡在浴室中；水汽氤氲，使浴室内忘情的吟咏放慢了传唱的速度，变得沉甸甸的，一摇一晃，艰难地攀在挂满水珠的墙上，起了又落，好似刮风的大河，掀起白浪打湿了河岸。放眼看去，无处不是水渍斑斑，俨然一片浅滩。两双脚落在地砖上，踩得水花四溅。浴室熄了灯，月光便从百叶窗里渗进来，舔遍镜子、浴缸、莲蓬头、马桶、盥洗池，使它们拥有着银光闪闪的边廓。两根牙刷从各自杯檐探头，亲昵地蹭着彼此。浴室外响起湿濛濛的拍打声——月光爱怜地从窗帘缝中探手来抚摩王耀腰肋几块青紫的印记。还不待它多摩挲几遍，便被一只粗糙大手掩盖住了。唇舌间旖旎缱绻的啧啧水声，好像营地篝火中的柴木，直至入睡前仍能听见它不知疲倦地噼啪作响。  
  
王耀的生物钟使他及时醒来。周六不营业，他不需要像往常那样忙碌。麻雀在檐下吱吱喳喳地拉着家常，太阳还没完全醒来，正打着哈欠，艰难地爬着梯子上岗呢。王耀托着腮，心满意足地端详着爱人熟睡时安详的面容。明媚的阳光落在伊万凸起的眉骨和鼻梁上，使他忍不住伸手去触摸。那是王耀心爱的轮廓，熟稔如盖惯的床褥被套上的印花，鼻尖凑去，准能嗅到使他安心的体味，就像照镜子看他自己一样，使他感到踏实和亲切。伊万被他闹得想翻身，然而却依某种奇怪的本能，面朝王耀继续酣睡。王耀被他逗得心窝甜滋滋的，好像灌满了客家人酿的米酒。王耀小心翼翼地卧到伊万怀里，被他吹打的鼻息也催来了睡意。两个人便面对面，睡起了专属周六的懒觉，直至日上三竿。  
  
伊万和阿尔属同一部门，常需要加班，别的同事会因此产生坚定的革命友谊，但他俩关系却很一般，有一段时期可谓是势同水火。他们都在策划部，总是提出相左的意见。每次开例会，都能看见他俩唾沫横飞，争得面红耳赤。阿尔跟亚瑟、弗朗吉要好，随他们到广寒记吃夜宵，便把伊万大骂特骂一通，使王耀一开始对伊万的印象差得很。他将伊万默认作难相处的一类人。“俗话说，耳闻为虚，眼见为实。”弗朗吉无奈地对他笑笑，将栽倒的阿尔扛在肩上，“其实小伊万人还是很不错的，只是碰巧他们处不好。”王耀开玩笑道，“在我看来，到鄙店消费的顾客都是好人。你让他也来消费，我这儿自然就澄清他的负面传闻了。”  
  
没想到弗朗吉后来真把伊万引荐到广寒记来了。伊万个子很高，比弗朗吉高小半颗头。他拉过椅子坐下，鼓着腮帮，状似冬眠前吃得圆乎乎的棕熊。弗朗吉给他倒酒，他便温吞吞地慢慢抿着，低声发着牢骚。他俩说的是英语。伊万说话带着笨拙的口音，像是舌头不够灵敏，吐字时总要弹来拢去，以求每句话都说得圆润如珠。伊万的眼珠滚碌着，扫视王耀的店面，惴惴不安似的掩嘴，凑近弗朗吉说了什么。王耀以为他是第一次来，嫌弃和害怕这里的食物不洁净呢，正准备申辩两句，却被弗朗吉朗声打断了念头：“王，伊万问你这有没有伏特加。”  
  
王耀摇摇头，“没有呢。”他想问要不他现在就去买？还没等王耀说出口，伊万忽然从背包里掏出小臂长的酒瓶，拔掉瓶塞便咕噜咕噜灌下好几口。饮足了，气也消了，便抚掌拍响了桌面，一口气字正腔圆地念遍了几个菜，转头来唤王耀：“快！”这伊万也会说中文？——王耀这才从梦惊醒，赶紧行使一双巧手，利索地炒了他要的菜。  
  
王耀炒滑蛋。他将三颗鸡蛋逐个往灶台边上一磕，蛋液同注入一碗，洒上适量的盐和糖。他拾来双筷，疾速搅动，使它们都变作黄澄澄的一碗。蛋液还没完全安静下来，兴许内部还起着一两个气泡，又被王耀泼到锅里，被热油烤得吱呀作响。王耀抓着把儿，将铁锅耍弄得像乒乓球拍一样轻盈，他稍稍一扭腕，使得鸡蛋凝成固状，另一手握锅铲，协调着将金黄色的鸡蛋翻过面来，让另外未成形的部分充分烧油受热。王耀将腌好的牛肉片洒下去，铲得打滚，烫得肉片滋啦滋啦地求着饶。滑蛋成团成块，酥酥软软的，好像黄昏时被余晖沾染得金灿灿的云朵；一片片牛肉被滑蛋簇拥着，伸展着平扁的躯体，是慵懒散漫的牛群，牧童一不留神，它们便聚成一块疙瘩，藏在云里。伊万夹起一块去嚼，无意中寻到了这几头玩捉迷藏的牛。他咬动群山似凹凸有致的大小牙齿，同时割破了牛肉和蛋黄。这滑蛋的内里并未凝成固体，余热未散，便像温泉一样合围着他的齿舌。并不滚烫，是恰到好处的温度。即便囫囵吞咽下去，也能感觉这滑蛋、这牛肉像木齿分明的梳子，将打结的肠胃理得顺滑。伊万和弗朗吉分着吃完了这盘滑蛋牛肉，口腔几经酒茶冲刷，舌尖上仍留着馥郁浓香。  
  
单吃滑蛋牛肉是不够的。王耀还给他们炒了螺蛳。螺蛳卖得便宜，而且量多，用五香煮熟了就很馋人了。上菜时，两个老外都不解地看着他——他们以为王耀会把肉掏出来，就着蔬菜炒了，结果居然连着壳上碟。王耀看客人不多，便不客气地拉过椅子坐下，随便拾起一个给他们示范。王耀跟弗朗吉更熟，所以他下意识坐到他旁边，恰好面对着伊万。王耀垂眸去找准螺蛳的孔，将两唇撮成圆形，啜吮得啧啧有声。他是个敬职敬责的教员，怕新手没看懂，便睁眼抬眸去观察他们的神情，却不知道自己此刻看起来与以往有多不一样。他因为脑后勺有道小时候顽皮留下的疤，所以一直留着长发遮丑。平时他将长及肩的乌发扎成马尾，垂在脖颈后，有时候马尾便搭在一边肩上，给他增添了一丝阴柔的妩媚。虽然他宽肩窄腰，两臂常端锅担货的，锻炼得结实有力，可他的身高错过了发育的最佳时机，在男性之中稍显矮瘦，连女性都会对他产生突来的保护欲。这个夜晚，橘黄的路灯将他的五官勾勒，尽显俊秀，平添的这份妩媚，使他看起来格外吸引目光。他的眼珠子朝伊万仰去，一边注视着他，一边继续啜吮着螺蛳壳。伊万看呆了，只觉腹下一热，双腿像站麻了一样动弹不得。弗朗吉倒是真在认认真真地学，他也挑了一个去吸，但怎么也不成功。王耀放下早已空空如也的螺蛳壳，看他屡试屡败，被他逗笑了。这张桌就形成了奇异的氛围：一方，王耀和弗朗吉正专心致志地对吃螺蛳的窍门进行研讨，两人手舞足蹈，乐得够呛；一方，伊万呆呆地望着王耀，他俩说什么他都没听见、没听懂，只是沉浸在刚才王耀注视他的那一瞬。伊万的魂已经被惊艳动人的王耀勾走了。王耀还以为伊万是没看懂，仍然迷惑，便好心地拿来了一罐牙签，让他们干脆把它刺出来算了。他后来也一直没搞懂伊万是从什么时候喜欢他、着迷他的——其实正是这一瞬。  
  
从那夜以后，伊万也成为了广寒记的熟客。他有时候跟弗朗吉一块来，有时候不得不容忍着处不好的阿尔弗雷德，坐在正对着王耀灶台的那一桌。伊万较晚被雇用，所以不跟同事们租住同栋楼，而是另外自己找的住处，离这边远着呢。如果说跟同事聚餐还蛮合理，但他有时候也会自个儿来，这些时候一般带着很多他俄罗斯老家的零食送给王耀。因此王耀都不好意思收账，只好给他打折扣，算他很少的钱。不论什么时候来，他都会很热心地替王耀做事。比如王耀空不出手，便勤快地替他跑堂，递菜递茶；王耀没空替客人下单，他就将客人的要求写成很潦草的纸条，夹在桌前。这一贴心的行为引来其他熟客的模仿，久而久之大家都养成了这个习惯，好像约定俗成的方言一样自然。王耀从未想过找个跑堂的，因为他这店面小，而且他炒菜也很快，生意也应该不至于好到那么夸张的地步——主要还是他抠，不舍得花钱。伊万不加班的时候便天天都来，一坐就是一晚上。看他这么捧场又热心，王耀渐渐不愿收他的钱。他也不懂自己怎么回事，老同学来吃他做的饭也是照样收钱的，这个交情不深的老外的钱他怎么就不好意思赚了？待食客散去，望着伊万忙前忙后帮他收拾，这种迷惑便像一缸蜜，愈发浓厚，灌满了他的心房。伊万要他的社交账号，王耀便干脆地给了他，像给弗朗吉们一样简单容易。但弗朗吉他们从来不会像这样，每日报了菜名，如约坐在他灶前，笑眯眯地看他忙碌，还总帮忙跑堂，而且跑得理所当然——王耀都快产生他是合伙人的错觉了。  
  
王耀觉得他俩之间产生了一层云雾。像广东漫长的夏季每个晴朗的黎明，酷烈的阳光漂白了一切，使什么东西都在视线里得不到细致的显现，好似蒙上层层叠叠的云雾一样。他俩之间就蒙着这样的黎明云雾。其实答案像将要到来的日出一样昭然若揭，但王耀不敢做先拨开这层云雾的人。他很害怕自己猜错，酿成不可饶恕的尴尬和别离。两个人便一直这样有一搭没一搭地相处着，快有一季。  
  
某夜，伊万加班，提前给他发了消息。但王耀还是无意识地朝他常坐那桌看去，期待看见他不灵巧地使着筷子夹菜，或者喝着自带的伏特加，如果恰好忘带，王耀会告诉他冰箱里有今天新买的。但王耀还是不能瞧见熟悉的身影，心里空落落的。终于等最后一桌客人摇晃着离开了，他便慢悠悠地整理着店铺。把卷帘门拉落了，苫上铁闸，再转过眼来，却发现伊万站在马路对岸跟他招手。王耀都忘记左右察看有没有往来车辆了，直接向他奔去，整个人挂到伊万脖子上去——可把伊万吓愣了。伊万原来还想找个好时机问他有没有女朋友——尽管他知道应该没有——那就再问问有没有男朋友——如果他很奇怪地望着自己就说只是开玩笑，如果神色自若地答道没有，他就直白说明自己的心意。总之，伊万是没设想过这一幕的。但他反应很快，怕王耀滑下去，感觉托着他的臀。王耀便将两手压在他的肩上，俯视他的脸。  
  
正是秋初，炎夏的余威未除，任谁都不敢多穿一件衣服，多盖一层被子。他俩同穿着单薄的短袖，微微透着汗味，触来湿乎乎的，而且王耀身上还有一股油烟味。但他俩也无所谓黏腻，甚至想将对方揉进自己的体内。两人在灯下难分难解地搂抱着，接着深深长长的吻，啜吮着彼此的唇舌。终于因为怕对方快窒息了，舍得分开彼此。伊万将额头抵着王耀的，双目对视。伊万说，你家近吗？王耀笑答，那当然，不然我上下班多累哦，像你天天跑那么远啊。伊万被他这样打趣，又羞又好笑，便去堵他的嘴。王耀别过头去，说还在路边亲个什么劲啦，便自己先跑了。伊万也追着他跑。两个人感觉自己好像在登山，好远的路啊！爬过楼梯，拉开又关了防盗门，迈进门不到五秒，他俩慌忙丢下身上多余的布料，皮带预言今夜的极乐，发出清亮的脆响。他俩踉踉跄跄地撞开浴室的门，跳到浴缸里去。谁也不记得开灯，但没关系，月亮正好呢。水龙头和莲蓬头都喷吐着水汽，使满室云雾缭绕。忘情的吟哦，依托着一朵朵云雾，沾得满室旖旎。月光从没闭合的百叶窗后照泻进来，用银色的画笔细致地勾勒了两副躯体的轮廓。清瘦的、壮硕的，矮小的、高大，仰起头来喘息而张大的嘴，满意地凝望着对方媚态的炯炯有神的紫眼睛。浴缸里白浪晃晃荡荡，泛起好几圈水纹……  
  
那夜，月亮可真好啊！  
  
自此，伊万把行李搬到王耀的住处去，两个人挨挨挤挤地住在同一屋檐下。后来，他很骄傲地对王耀说，最近涨的工资可以把他周末的盈利补上。“我要买下你的周末，”他揉搓着王耀的下巴，满意地欣赏着自己斑驳的牙印，“你好好陪我嘛。”王耀嗤嗤地笑了，骂他败家，有钱不赚是傻瓜！伊万指责王耀总想着赚钱，心里没有他。王耀正想着怎么哄他，恰好手机上刷到他俩各自的祖国又发布了新闻，这是又要合作了，这次是航天项目。网友还真是多才多艺，怎么能想出来这样的点子！王耀灵机一动，抚慰爱人道，“这样好了，我把店名改了，叫‘广寒格勒’，你可满意了吧？你看我忙生计都时时刻刻想着你呢。”气得伊万将他拉起来又顶了一轮。  
  
王耀最后妥协了，给他留下周六这天。两个人就这样相拥着，从半夜睡到中午，自由散漫地度过了许多个周六。将来也如此，他俩许下了这样的承诺。他俩慢吞吞地穿上衣服，慢动作刷着牙、洗了澡，并肩沐浴着下午的阳光，慢悠悠地踏去觅食。总是忙着给他人烹饪，是时候享受闲暇、等他人伺候的舒适了。他俩走过马路，各自的鬓发迎风飘扬，就这样度过了又一个周六，未曾厌倦。


End file.
